Pasión Prohibida
by Xhex-Zsa
Summary: Carlisle, cansado de su insufrible esposa y de su monótona vida, se va a Las Vegas, donde la tentación hecha mujer le hará revivir los deseos oscuros que él había creído que estaban extinguidos. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas, ¿no?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es nuestra, así que ya saben que cualquier cosa puede pasar y saben a qué atenerse..._**

**_Este OS contiene sexo explícito, vocabulario soez y divertido XD__.__ Así que si eres menor o sensible a ciertas situaciones no leas o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad. Si quieres mantener la imagen de un Carlisle bueno y almidonado, definitivamente no leas esto XD_**

.

.

**Pasión prohibida**

.

_Carlisle, cansado de su insufrible esposa y de su monótona vida, se va a Las Vegas, donde la tentación hecha mujer le hará revivir los deseos oscuros que él había creído que estaban extinguidos. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas, ¿no?_

.

.

.

—¡No, Carlisle, por Dios!, una mujer como yo no se presta para hacer esas cosas —me gritó Esme echando a perder el momento—. ¡Soy una dama, por Dios! —volvió a chillar dejándome momentáneamente sordo. Solté un bufido y salí de encima suyo, recogí mi bóxer del suelo y me lo puse antes de salir de la habitación, de fondo pude escuchar sus chillidos pidiendo que me quedara.

Tomé un vaso de whiskey y caminé hasta llegar al balcón, ahí me senté encima de una de las tumbonas y encendí un cigarro, la primera calada que le di me supo a gloria. Solté una carcajada sin gracia, había dejado de fumar porque según Esme, la perfecta dama de sociedad, era asqueroso, poco hermoso y dañino.

¡Infiernos! No sabía cómo demonios había terminado casado con ella. ¡Oh sí!, me corrijo, sí lo sabía… porque después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con mi dulce novia de 16 años vinieron las consecuencias: náuseas, vómitos, mareos y nueves meses después se rompió la piñata y nació Edward.

Por ese pequeño detalle mis padres se vieron comprometidos a obligarme a casarme con Esme Platt, porque ningún Cullen era un bastardo que nacía fuera del matrimonio. Al principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, éramos recién casados, dos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil que disfrutaban del sexo; pero como todo lo bueno se acababa, así sucedió con el cuento de hadas.

A los veinte años supe que lo mío no era lo convencional, que lo normal me aburría. Siempre quería más, amaba el control y me excitaba estar al mando. Le conté eso a Esme, esperando que ella aceptara y comprendiera, pero para mi desdicha, la pequeña, linda y dulce Esme me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo y como si estuviese diciendo la barbaridad más grande del planeta. Atravesamos una crisis matrimonial por eso, pero no había nada que el _amo_r no pudiera superar y lo que una perra con cerebro no pudiera arreglar. Mi mujercita salió embarazada otra vez y, literalmente, me tenía cogidos por los huevos; no sólo tenía que estar a su lado por Edward sino también por Alice. Me dejé envolver por la psicología barata de que debíamos estar juntos por el bien de nuestros pequeños niños y así pasó el tiempo. Las cosas no mejoraron, pero tuve que hacerme a la idea de que era esa mierda de vida la que me había tocado vivir. Esme bajó la guardia dejando que la cogiera duro, pero eso… eso no era suficiente para mí, yo quería más.

En este momento, a mis cuarenta años, con un matrimonio de veintidós y dos hijos mayores de edad y los suficientemente grandes, entendía que eso no era lo que yo quería y que nunca era tarde para mandar todo a la mierda. Me importaba un puto comino si mis adorados y ancianos padres morían de un maldito infarto, yo ya no podía pasar un minuto más con la perra frígida de mi amada esposa.

Con esos pensamientos le di la última calada a mi cigarro, lo aspiré con ganas y adoré el sabor del humo en mi boca, recogí la botella de licor y entré hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Al día siguiente hablaría con Esme y le pondría fin a esa mierda.

.

.

Desperté porque una horrible y estridente voz me estaba atormentado el cerebro, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era la hiena de Esme quien hablaba.

—¡Te he dicho que despiertes! Edward está al teléfono y quiere hablarte —volvió a gritar.

—Cierra la boca, mujer del demonio —hablé tomando mi cabeza entre las manos, ¡diablos! Tenía una resaca de los mil demonios—. Dame el maldito teléfono —le pedí estirando la mano, ella de mala manera me lo dio.

—_¡Hola__,__ Pa!_ —La alegre voz de mi hijo me hizo querer sonreír—. _¿Problemas en el paraíso?_ —bromeó. ¿Paraíso? Sí, claro, el infierno quedaba pendejo delante de esto.

—Sí, cosas de pareja… —susurré.

—_Nada que el buen sexo no puede arreglar_ —Edward me cortó antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Mi hijo era digno de su padre, era tan o más sarcástico, hijo de puta y adicto al sexo que lo que yo podría llegar a ser—. _Viejo__…_ —Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos—. _Viejo, mi querido viejo__…_ —canturreó y yo rodé los ojos por su buen humor—. _¡Me caso!_ —esa vez gritó dejándome realmente atónito y aturdido.

—¿Escuché bien? —pregunté más despierto, ya el dolor de cabeza había pasado a segundo plano.

—_Sí__,__ pa, oíste bien__. C__onocí a la mujer de vida, es la chica de mi__s__ sueños, la futura madre de mis hijos, mi mitad ideal__… L__a amo__,__ papá._ —Podía oír la alegría y adoración en su voz.

—¿No crees que es apresurado? ¿Hace cuánto la conoces? Tienes veintidós años, Edward. Estás en plena juventud, estás en medio de la carrera... —Él me cortó por segunda vez.

—_Pero la amo, papá y eso para m__í__ es más que suficiente__. M__e veo junto a ella__,__ quiero un futuro con ella y la conozco hace un año_ —me explicó.

—¿Ella siente lo mismo que tú? —Había escuchado sus razones y aunque no quisiera que se casara, él realmente se oía feliz y yo no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, aunque igual seguía pensando que era el peor error de su vida.

—_Quiero un matrimonio feliz y duradero como el de mis padres_ —me respondió.

_Si tú supieras__,__ hijo_, pensé.

Para los ojos de la sociedad y los de mis hijos, Esme y yo teníamos un matrimonio de ensueño, de esos de cuentos de hadas; pero lo que ninguno sabía era que no podíamos estar cerca sin sentir asco y repugnancia. Por lo menos así era de mi parte.

—¿Cuándo podremos conocer a la chica misteriosa? La que robó el corazón del _playboy_ de la familia —bromeé y escuché como Edward soltó una carcajada.

—_Pronto__,__ pa, Isabella_ —al menos bonito nombre tenía— _t__iene que viajar por cosas de su carrera y apenas esté de vuelta iremos, estoy ansioso por que la conozcas__. La__ vas a amar..._ —Edward siguió hablando maravillas de Isabella y eso reafirmó mi teoría, mi hijo estaba en la mano de esa mujer.

—Edward, hijo —lo corté—, te pasaré a tu madre, yo tengo que alistarme para ir a la empresa.

Él murmuró una despida, le acerqué el teléfono a Esme mientras iba hasta nuestra habitación para ducharme. Abrí la llave de agua fría y metí mi cuerpo desnudo debajo del chorro de agua, me dolía la cabeza y tenía un mar de pensamientos atormentándome.

Tenía que dejar a Esme, ya no podía seguir amargándome junto a ella; estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ese mismo día pero con la noticia que Edward acaba de darme hacerlo era empañar su felicidad.

—¡Maldición! —solté entre dientes, las mierdas no podían complicarse más—. No quiero pensar cuando Alice sepa que...

Me callé de manera abrupta cuando un cuerpo se pegó de forma provocadora a mi espalda, aplastando sus senos contra esa y unas delicadas manos fueron a parar en mi verga, apretándola, moviéndola de arriba a abajo.

Temblé porque, a pesar de que no soportaba a Esme, ella era una mujer realmente hermosa y provocadora, y yo era un hombre y, después de todo, la carne es débil. Sería tan fácil dejarme vencer por el placer de sus manos en mí y su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero algo en mi cerebro hizo clic y llevé mis manos hacia las suyas, deteniendo la paja que me estaba haciendo.

—No —hablé de forma brusca y aparté mi cuerpo del suyo.

—Mi amor... —La corté.

—Esme, yo nunca he sido tu amor —dije girándome—. Soy el cabrón que te soporta, el cheque sin límite, pero jamás he sido tu amor. —Ella abrió la boca—. Dejemos esta hipocresía, esta farsa ya tiene fecha de vencimiento, _mi amor_ —solté de forma sarcástica antes de salir de la ducha.

Tomé una toalla y fui hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior, agarré unos bóxers y me los puse rápidamente para después ir por mi traje. Escogí un traje gris con una camisa negra, los primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata, odiaba las corbatas.

Me miré en el espejo, había decidido dejar crecer mi barba.

—No puedes dejarme. —Esme estaba detrás de mí, en una toalla y chillaba de manera absurda—. Ernest no dejará que lo hagas.

—Vete a la mierda —le dije sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Salí de ahí antes de cometer una locura. Ella estaba realmente equivocada, ya no era el mismo niño de dieciocho años que se dejó manipular por su padre, no era el mismo pelele sin voluntad.

Manejé como un demente a _Cullen__ Company Enterprice_ y, apenas crucé la recepción, Molí, la recepcionista, me informó que mi padre quería verme.

En mi mente conté hasta cinco mil mientras iba camino a su oficina y entré sin tocar la puerta.

—Carlisle —habló el viejo sin siquiera levantar la vista y mirarme—. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Esme, estaba bastante alterada, ella te ama mucho...

—¿Para esa mierda me quieres aquí? No sabía que ahora eras doctor corazón —lo interrumpí. Ernest me fulminó con la mirada. Yo ya sabía lo que venía, comenzaría a soltar su mierda moral, que no podía dejarla y miles de estupideces más.

—Carlisle, pensé que habías logrado madurar. —Negó con la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado—. Esperaba más de ti. —Reí sin humor ante sus palabras.

—Ya no soy el mismo niño de antes, papá, y puedes quedarte tranquilo, no dejaré a Esme. —Él sonrió ante mis palabras—. No por ahora —agregué y acto seguido toda gracia se borró—. ¿Algo más? Porque si no es así tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí viendo tu cara de estreñido.

—Eres un hijo de puta... —habló rojo por la ira.

—Tuve el mejor maestro de todos. —Lo señalé con las manos e iba girarme para salir cuando me detuvo.  
>—Espera, hay un problema con uno de los socios en la sucursal de Las Vegas —dijo y yo arqueé una ceja—. Debes ir hasta allá a solucionarlo, yo ya no estoy en edad para hacer ese viaje. —Levanté la mano haciéndolo callar, no necesitaba escuchar una palabra más, era feliz largándome lejos de Esme por unos días—. El jet está pautado para despegar a las cuatro de la tarde.<p>

Me fijé en la hora, tenía el tiempo necesario para arreglar unos pequeños asuntos e ir a casa por mi maleta.

.

.

Había pasado seis horas metido en un avión y, por absurdo que pareciera, me sentía feliz y relajado. Llegué a Las Vegas ya entrada la noche, bastante relajado y con un humor mejor del que había tenido en años. Luego de acomodarme en el hotel, me di una larga ducha con agua caliente y me metí a la cama.

.

.

Llevaba al rededor tres horas en esa jodida junta, discutiendo sobre la ganancia que tenía esa extensión de la empresa; el problema con uno de los socios era que quería vender sus jodidas acciones a la competencia y mi deber —según Ernest— era hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Después de, por lo menos, una hora de adulaciones y dos de prometerle un aumento de cinco por ciento de las acciones de _Cullen__ Company Enterprice_, Matt Hodgkin aceptó y todo quedó solucionado. Opinaba que ese había sido el viaje más inútil y estéril que había hecho, estaba seguro de que eso pudo haber sido solucionado por teléfono.

Salimos de ahí ya caída la noche, Andrew, el gerente de esa sucursal, iba a mi lado contándome los por menores de cada jodido suceso.

Iba por mi tercer trago de la noche, a lo lejos escuchaba a Andrew hablarme de algo relacionado con la maldita sucursal, pero mi mente, mis ojos y mi atención estaban puestos en ella.

Una sensual mujer estaba de espaldas a mí y se movía de forma extraordinaria. Cada pequeño movimientos de caderas que hacía era captado por mis ojos, que estaban reacios a dejar de seguirla. Cuando se giró y puede notar su rostro, mi boca se abrió ligeramente ante la visión de su belleza. No había palabras exactas para describir lo que sentí al verla, algo tenía ella que me hipnotizaba. Quizás era la sensualidad que desprendía, la forma sexual de su baile o, simplemente, era ella.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola como lobo hambriento. Sonrió y su mirada adquirió un brillo malvado y lujurioso. Se mordió el labio de la manera más incitante que alguna vez había visto a una mujer hacerlo y esa pequeña acción fue directa a mi ingle.

De repente la música cambió a otra más sexy y más oscura y eso mismo hizo ella con su baile. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su cintura y de ahí subían hasta el comienzo de sus senos, mientras me miraba fijamente. De un momento a otro sus labios comenzaron a moverse cantando de forma muda la canción, que hablaba de dominación.

—Entonces, si renegociamos y bajamos un poco el porcentaje, él aceptará... —Volvía a escuchar a Andrew sin prestarle atención—. ¡Carlisle!, hombre… —Pasó una mano delante de mis ojos sacándome del enajenamiento sexual donde estaba, me obligué a mirarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras —le hablé—. Quieres regarlos, hazlo, quieres unicornios que vuelen, cómpralos —dije levantándome de la mesa y dándole una palmadita en su mejilla—. Confío en ti.

No esperé a escuchar su respuesta y comencé a caminar hacia la dirección donde estaba la chica que me tenía empalmado.

La busqué con la mirada entre la multitud de cuerpos que se restregaban unos contras los otros y no estaba. ¡Infiernos! La había perdido de vista. Solté una sarta de maldiciones e iba a girarme cuando, de repente, un delicioso aroma a mujer llegó hasta mis fosas nasales.

—Hola… —susurró en mi oído con voz que destilaba sexo, excitación y ardor.

Lentamente, me giré sobre mis talones y ahí estaba ella, mirándome con una insinuante sonrisa en su deliciosa boca. Sentí que en mi boca se extendía una sonrisa, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no veía la puta hora de que el gozo comenzara.

.

.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió con un gemido lastimero mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra la pared y restregaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Nada de nombres, ni de direcciones. —Bajé mi boca hasta su cuello y comencé a dejar besos húmedos por toda su extensión—. Somos sólo dos extraños que van a pasar una noche genial —dije y mordí su cuello. Ella gritó y se arqueó, llevó sus manos hasta mi camisa e hizo un puño con esta, las campanas del ascensor anunciando la llegada hacia mi habitación nos hicieron separarnos un poco para poder caminar.

Di un paso hacia adelante y llevé la mano hasta mi entrepierna, acomodando mi erección. Ella sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando vio mi movimiento, sonreí y negué con la cabeza antes de tomarla por la mano e instarla a caminar hacia mi habitación. Cada paso que dábamos por el pasillo, cada segundo que pasaba, hacía crecer más la tensión sexual que había entre los dos. Apenas abrí la puerta ella entró sin esperar mi invitación, terminé de entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí; al hacerlo sentí como pegaba su cuerpo al mío y, de un pequeño salto, enganchó sus piernas en mi cintura. Su vestido se subió hasta sus muslos y ella, sin ningún reparo, comenzó a restregar su sexo contra mi erección que estaba en la misma altura.

—Descarada —murmuré contra su boca antes de besarla y separarme trayéndome entre mis dientes su labio inferior. Haciendo un poco de malabarismo soporté todo su peso en un brazo y llevé mi mano libre hasta su seno, que amasé a través del vestido notando como su pezón se endurecía bajo mis dedos.

—¡Oh Dios, Dios, Dios! —gimió dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y rotando de forma más rápida su cadera contra la mía.

—Dios está en el cielo, nena —hablé con la voz más ronca de normal—. Carlisle, mi nombre es Carlisle. —Y así había roto la regla que yo mismo había impuesto. No me detuve a pensar, ni le di tiempo a ella tampoco de hacerlo; con pasos decididos llegué hasta la cama y me dejé caer hacia adelante, aplastando el cuerpo de mi misteriosa chica contra el colchón. Pasé mis dientes por su cuello rasgando de forma delicada su piel, ganándome un alto gemido de su parte. Ella llevó sus manos hasta mis cabellos y los jaló ligeramente, haciendo despegar mis labios de su cuello.

—Bella, mi nombre es Bella —habló mirándome fijamente a la cara. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían casi grises, levantó un poco su cabeza de forma que dejó nuestros labios rozándose—. Cógeme, cógeme duro —pidió y sus labios, mientras hablaba, se rozaron con los míos. Gemí fuerte y de forma inconsciente embestí en su centro sobre la ropa.

Rápidamente llevé mis manos hasta su muslo donde estaba enrollado su vestido subiéndolo por su cuerpo. Un gruñido brotó de mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía más ropa interior que un insulto de bragas, si podía llamarse así a ese pedazo de encaje rojo. Sus voluptuosos senos quedaron a la altura de mis ojos, la visión de sus rosados pezones hizo agua mi boca, por eso llevé mis labios hasta uno de sus senos y lo cerré en torno de su pezón y comencé a succionar de forma fuerte. Bella se removió debajo de mi cuerpo jadeando ligeramente.

—Eres hermosa —le dije en voz baja cuando me separé de su seno—. Perfecta, deliciosa. —Pasé mis manos por el contorno de su cuerpo. Ella estaba sonrojada, jadeando, medio desnuda y con su cabello extendido sobre mi cama, para mí esa imagen era la perfección.

Bella sonrió de forma tímida dejando a un lado la imagen de mujer atrevida que me había dado hacía cinco minutos. Eso hizo que me replanteara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, perfectamente ella podía ser mi hija, quizás era de la edad de Alice e… ¡infiernos! Yo no quería que mi hija tuviese sexo con un desconocido que le doblaba la edad y...

Bella debió darse cuenta de mi debate mental, porque rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos dándome un beso duro, que me hizo mandar el moralismo a la mierda.

—No pienses —habló cuando se separó de mí—. Sólo actúa, hazme sentir, hazme sentirte.

Sus palabras fueron el aliciente que necesitaba para convencerme del todo. Volví a besarla y levanté mi cuerpo, quedando sentado a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura. Lentamente, mirándola fijo, comencé a quitarme la camisa; pero Bella estaba algo impaciente porque sus manos fueron hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón la cual comenzó a abrir con rapidez. Luego, con sus dedos temblorosos y veloces, comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón, no perdió la oportunidad de torturarme y le dio un apretón a mi erección, haciendo que por instinto embistiera contra su mano.

—No hagas eso —dije bajando mi cabeza y besándola, de repente mi vista se topó con la cubeta de hielo que estaba en la mesa de bebidas y una idea vino a mi mente—. Espera un segundo —pedí levantándole de manera ágil de encima suyo, terminé de quitar mis pantalones y fui por el hielo.

Cuando me giré para ir de nuevo a la cama casi me ahogué con mi propia lengua. En algún momento de los escasos segundos que tardé en ir por el maldito hielo, Bella se había quitado las bragas y tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par mientras embestía su coño con dos dedos y con su otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. Me quedé absorto por la imagen de sus dedos desapareciendo de forma rápida y como sus caderas subían y bajaban encontrándose con su mano. Abrí mi boca para respirar de manera pesada, mi mano fue hasta mi erección calmando un poco el ardor que sentía. Respiré profundo y caminé los pocos pasos que nos separaban y me arrodillé en la cama, a sus pies. Ella, al sentir el peso y el movimiento que se produjo, abrió los ojos y me sonrió, pero no detuvo su movimiento, al contrario, movió más rápido sus dedos, soltando un gemido bastante alto y arqueando su cuerpo. Apreté mi mandíbula por el estremecimiento que sacudió mi cuerpo, si seguía así iba a terminar acabando en mi ropa interior y eso era inaceptable.

Decidí formar parte de la diversión tomando entre mis manos la mano con que Bella se estaba penetrando. Al sentir mi toque, ella abrió los ojos sonriendo, terminó de sacar la mano de su sexo y llevó sus dedos hasta su boca y los lamió de forma provocativa. Bajo mi atenta mirada soltó sus dedos con un sonoro _plop_ y pasó su lengua por sus labios, como si hubiese disgustado el más delicioso de los manjares.

Sonreí de medio lado, ¿por qué demonios no había encontrado a esa mujer hacía veinte años atrás? Porque, probablemente, ella no tenía ni siquiera esperanzas de nacer.

Dejé de pensar en cualquier cosa y llevé dos de mis dedos hasta su entrada, los introduje de manera lenta y Bella gimió cuando comencé a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera. Añadí otro dedo y presioné más fuerte, comencé a mover mis dedos cada vez más rápido tratando de presionar la pared frontal del sexo de Bella, buscando ese punto que sabía que la llevaría a la locura. Ella movió sus caderas al mismo tiempo que yo moví mis dedos, haciendo que entraran en un nuevo ángulo y, por el grito y la forma en que abrió sus ojos y como sus piernas temblaron, supe que había dado con su punto mágico. No perdí tiempo y comencé con el ataque de nuevo, rozando cada vez más su punto G.

—¡Ah, maldición! —gritó Bella extasiada, llevando sus manos hasta sus pechos y comenzando a jalar entre sus dedos de forma brusca sus pezones—. ¡No vayas a parar, no lo hagas! ¡Ah, mierda! —volvió a gritar.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, mis dedos cada vez se desplazaban con más facilidad y el ambiente estaba lleno de sonidos húmedos y de los jadeos y gemidos de Bella.

—¡Sí, sí, justo ahí! ¡Ah! —gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a sacudir de forma violenta sus caderas contra mis manos y comenzaba a correrse, no detuve el movimiento mientras eyaculaba—. Carlisle —sollozó—, tan bueno, mmm… —terminó de decir cuando estuvo fuera del éxtasis del orgasmo.

Sonreí orgulloso de mí mismo porque había sido yo quien la había llevado a la locura, quien la había hecho gritar y chillar por más. No le di tiempo de recuperarse de forma completa cuando puse sus piernas encima de mis hombros y mi cara quedó de frente contra su sexo. Bella se levantó apoyándose sobre sus codos y me miró fijamente unos segundos. Yo, por mi parte, saqué mi lengua y la pasé por todo sus sexo húmedo, sin apartar la vista de la suya; al hacerlo Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dios... —medio gimió, medio gritó cuando volví a atacar su sexo.

Ella dejó que su cuerpo cayera como peso muerto en la cama y se dedicó a acariciar sus senos mientras yo me comía su coño. Sin separar mis labios de su centro, estiré mi brazo a ciegas hasta llegar a la hielera, cogí un pedazo de hielo con mis dedos y lo llevé hasta su sexo.

—¡Ay! —chilló Bella cuando el frío hizo contacto con su piel caliente.

Solté una ronca risa, Bella era sensible y yo me iba a divertir mucho con eso. Volví a mover el pequeño pedazo de hielo hasta su clítoris y llevé mi boca hasta él, succioné su pequeño botón mientras presionaba el hielo contra este.

—No puedo más —chilló levantado su cuerpo de manera que quedó sentada contra mi cara—. Carlisle —se quejó y llevó sus manos a mis cabellos y los jaló comenzando a restregar su sexo contra mi cara sin pudor alguno.

Extasiado igual que ella, metí mis manos debajo de sus muslos y la atraje más a mí, si eso era posible. Seguía moviendo mi boca y el hielo contra ella, cuando Bella empezó a gritar de formar más fuerte supe que estaba cerca del orgasmo; por eso comencé a penetrarla con mi lengua de forma rápida. Dentro, afuera. Dentro, afuera. Estaba haciendo que ella perdiera el control y se corriera suplicando que parara, su cuerpo cayó casi sin vida contra mí, trastabillé un poco por la posición pero no nos dejé caer. Con cuidado la dejé en la cama y me tiré a su lado.

—Tu boca y lengua son maravillosas —susurró sin aliento toda jadeante y sudada. Solté una risa por su comentario.

Si tan sólo Esme fuera... No, detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos, no valía la pena cagar ese momento pensando en ella. Un beso en el cuello me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Te debo dos orgasmos —susurró Bella antes de sentarse sobre mi vientre y restregar su humedad contra mí. Estiró sus manos y apresó las mías con la suyas; al hacerlo su cuerpo quedó casi extendido sobre el mío—. No podrás andar en días —dijo y me dio un pico.

Iba a profundizar el beso cuando echó su cuerpo hacia atrás con una risa malvada. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se deslizó por mi cuerpo asegurándose de tallar sus tetas por donde pudiera, sonrió y se relamió los labios cuando estuvo a la altura de mi erección.

—Tenemos un regalo aquí —habló y llevó sus manos hasta los bóxer y los bajó hasta la mitad de mis piernas. Ella se quedó unos minutos absorta mirando mi verga, que estaba imposiblemente dura y en la punta tenía una gota de semen.

Llevó su mano hasta mi miembro y lo apretó haciendo que soltara un gemido; luego comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba a abajo y apretaba de vez en cuando.

Mmm… eso se sentía tan bien. Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer.

—¡Oh, infiernos! —solté un vergonzoso gemido cuando Bella llevó su boca hasta la cabeza de mi verga y comenzó a lamerla como si fuese un caramelo—. Que delicia esa boquita tuya…

Ella levantó la ojos, me miró y, ¡diablos!, era la escenas más erótica que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y mi verga estaba en su boca, comenzó a deslizar sus labios por todo la longitud de mi verga, abarcando lo que más podía y, cuando llegaba a la punta, pasaba sus dientes de forma delicada, haciéndome soltar vergonzosos gemidos y rodar los ojos. Repitió la misma operación varias veces más y cogió un ritmo delicioso.

—¡Ah, mierda! —me quejé cuando succionó de forma ruda e hizo como si tragara; esa simple acción hizo que un espasmo de placer atravesara mi espina dorsal y llegara hasta mis bolas que se encogieron avisándome que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Comencé a mover mis caderas hacia arriba, embistiendo su boca. Cada roce de sus dientes, de su lengua y sus labios me hacía mover más rápido y rudo mi pelvis. Había cogido un ritmo demencial casi estaba castigándola, pero a Bella parecía no importarle porque no me había detenido ni se había quejado.

Soltó mi verga con un sonoro _plop_ y llevó su boca hasta mis bolas, cogió una de forma cuidadosa entre sus dientes y luego la chupó. Me miró unos segundos, antes de sonreír e ir a acostarse en la cama, ¿en serio? ¿Eso era todo? Me había dado la mejor mamada que había recibido en mucho tiempo y no me había hecho terminar. Miles de expresiones debieron haber pasado por mi cara porque ella soltó una risita y habló:

—Ven aquí —dijo con voz coqueta y, como abeja a la miel, seguí su orden—. Siéntate a ahorcajadas encima de mí —ordenó—. Más arriba —pidió cuando vio que iba a sentarme en su cintura, entonces lo comprendí todo y no puede ni quise evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara—. ¡Oh, sí! —habló por mí.

Tomé la posición que me había pedido, asegurándome de soportar la mayor parte del peso en mis piernas. Ubiqué mi verga en medio de sus tetas y ella llevó sus manos hacia sus senos, empujándolos entre sí y apresado mi miembro. Comencé a empujar mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás y Bella se aseguraba de pasar su lengua por mi punta cuando estaba a su alcance.

—Oh, Carlisle —gimió—. Imagina que es mi coño, que estás dentro de mí…

¡Ah, mierda!, esa maldita mujer era el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre. Me moví más de prisa y comencé a pasar mi verga por sus pezones. ¡Joder! Qué bien se sentía, iba a correrme, podía sentirlo, por eso de manera rápida me levanté de encima de su cuerpo bajo su atónita mirada y me situé a los pies de la cama.

—Abre las piernas —le pedí de forma ronca y luego a comencé a mover mi mano de arriba a abajo en mi miembro—. Déjame ver tu coño —gemí y con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar mis bolas.

Bella gimió y abrió sus piernas, sin vergüenza y pudor alguno, dejándome ver su sexo brillante y húmedo. Se mordió el labio antes de llevar su mano hasta su clítoris y comenzar a mover sus dedos en círculos. Aceleré mis movimientos cuando el primer espasmo de placer llegó hasta mí, mi pene se puso más rígido y un chorro de semen salió disparado de mi punta. Me acerqué más hacia Bella y comencé a marcarla con mi semen, ella gimió y embarró sus dedos antes de penetrarse.

—¡Diablos! —grité cuando los últimos espasmos y temblores cesaron de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y los volví abrir cuando escuché el grito de Isabella y la vi arqueándose atravesando su orgasmo.  
>Con las piernas temblorosas, caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de la cama y me dejé caer como peso muerto.<p>

—Espero que estés sólo recuperando fuerza —Bella ronroneó en mi oído—. La noche aún no acaba y… —susurró y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja— me debes un orgasmo con tu verga.

En ese instante quería dar gracias a Dios por encontrarme con una mujer así de explosiva y volcánica. Ante sus palabras mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, como si tuviese diecisiete años, mi verga comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo y se alzó orgullosa ante Bella.

La di una mirada lujuriosa y recorrí su cuerpo de arriba abajo con mis ojos, sonreí de medio lado antes de levantarme.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuándo me vio ir hasta mi ropa. No contesté, me agaché y saqué de los bolsillos de mi pantalón un condón. Ella sonrió cuando me giré y comencé a ponérmelo, se mordió la boca de forma descarada y movió sus pestañas de forma incitante mientras que mis manos estaban en mi verga—. Ven y hazme gozar —me invitó y, para darle más énfasis, volvió abrir las piernas formando un precioso arco y dejándome ver hasta su alma.

Por un momento pensé que el hombre que estuviera a su lado definitivamente era un maldito cabrón con suerte y, sin conocerlo, lo envidiaba. Bella era el sueño de cualquier hombre con polla del planeta.

—Ven, Carlisle, ven —volvió a llamarme con su voz de sirena

Llegué hasta ella y la besé rudo y fuerte, aguanté mi peso en mis antebrazos mientras devoraba su boca de forma ruda. No resistí la tentación y mordí su lengua, ella lloriqueó contra mis labios, llevó sus manos hasta mis nalgas y pasó de forma ruda su uñas contra ellas.

—Tienes un culo de muerte —ronroneó cuando nos separamos haciéndome enrojecer.

Me levanté de encima de su cuerpo, ya estaba bien de ese juego, era hora de la acción. Tomé sus tobillos y, de forma ruda, jalándola hasta que su cuerpo estuvo al borde la cama, llevé mis manos hasta sus rodillas separándolas aún más. Alineé mi verga con su entrada y, sin miramientos, arremetí de forma ruda, llenándola por completo. Ella gritó arqueando su cuerpo y yo solté un gemido cuando sus músculos vaginales me dieron la bienvenida envolviéndome, llenándome de su calor.

No le di tiempo de nada y volví a retirarme casi por completo para luego volver a entrar con un rudo golpe, Bella volvió a gritar.

—Eso es muñeca, grita y siénteme —le dije con los dientes apretados mientras seguía embistiéndola, su cuerpo se cubrió con una pequeña capa de sudor—. Eres hermosa —la alabé y llevé mi mano hasta su hombro haciéndola encorvar un poco su cuerpo.

—¡Ah, mierda! —gritó cuando la volví a embestir duro y empujé hacia abajo su cuerpo. Su respiración era errática igual que la mía, la lujuria estaba comenzando a trastornar mis sentidos; mi mente y mi cuerpo sólo pedían placer. Sentí un espasmo de placer atravesar mi columna y bajé el ritmo de mis penetraciones, no podía correrme antes que ella. Mantuve un ritmo lento, moví mis caderas en círculos lentos, disfrutando el momento, arrancándole a Bella suspiros de placer—. Tan bueno... —gimió de formo agónica y se apretó de formar consciente a mi alrededor. Gemí porque se sentía tan bien.

Sus tetas rebotaban de forma lenta delante de mis ojos, provocándome, incitándome. Bella al verme mirarla de forma absorta, arqueó su cuerpo sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, invitándome de manera muda a degustar sus rosados pezones y así lo hice. Bajé mi boca y envolví mis labios en torno a uno y succioné duro, ella gimió removiéndose mientras seguía penetrándola. Luego la mordí duro y una maldición salió de sus labios por mi acción, volví a repetir la misma acción en su otro pecho, su piel estaba salada por el sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

—Jódeme, jódeme duro, por favor —gimió y la obedecí.

Volví a aumentar el ritmo de mis embistes, la penetré de forma ruda y rápida y, con cada golpe de mis caderas contra las suyas, su pequeño cuerpo rebotaba hacia arriba y se deslizaba por el colchón. Esa vez llevé mi mano hasta su cuello y de forma firme pero suave comencé a cerrar mi mano en torno a él, mientras seguía embistiéndola. Gradualmente fui cerrando más mis manos en torno a su cuello, estaba al pendiente de la expresión de Bella, viendo si en su rostro había una mueca de dolor, pero al contrario, placer era lo que había en su rostro. Cuando sentí que sus paredes comenzaron a apretarme, me moví más deprisa y apreté más su cuello y, cuando sentí que venía su orgasmo, quité mi mano liberándola. Ella jadeó por el aire y gritó de forma ensordecedora su liberación, contorsionando su cuerpo contra el colchón y apretando hasta hacer casi doloroso el agarre de su sexo contra mi verga.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra de su hombro y comencé a moverme otra vez, los movimientos eran más urgidos, mi cuerpo estaba febril ansiando la liberación.

—Oh Carlisle —Bella gimió quedito casi sin voz en mi oído—. No puedo... Ya no puedo más —casi sollozó cuando su sexo volvía a cerrarse en torno a mí.

—Uno más, muñeca, uno más —gemí de vuelta y entrecrucé nuestros dedos—. Uno más —grité y levanté mi cuerpo quedando arrodillado en la cama y comencé a entrar y salir de forma rápida.

Bella sollozaba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Joder! Sus chillidos me incitaban a moverme más, más rápido, más duro.

—¡Carlisle! —gritó.

—Vamos, muñeca, suéltalo —casi le rogué cuando sentí que comenzaba a eyacular.

Liberé una de mis manos de su férreo agarre y la llevé hasta su sexo, busqué su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo en forma circular. Una, dos, tres veces de forma ruda hice rodar su botón de nervios en mis dedos hasta que lo pellizqué y eso fue el incentivo para que Bella comenzara a temblar de pies a cabeza y me apretara haciendo que terminara de correrme.

—Mierda —jadeé antes de darle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban una embestida y dejarme caer encima de ella.

Ambos respirábamos como si acabásemos de correr una maratón, el aire quemaba mis pulmones, pero, ¡infiernos!, sí que había sido bueno.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí la mano de Bella acariciando mi nuca; ronroneé como un gato por eso. Me moví de encima de su cuerpo porque seguro la estaba aplastando, mis extremidades se resintieron por el insulso movimiento que hice. Bella también soltó un quejido cuando se movió, sonreí por eso.

—Las consecuencias del buen sexo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y estirándose como una gatita exponiendo de nuevo ante mi sus tetas y su delicioso cuerpo. De manera inconsciente un gruñido salió de mi pecho, ella sonrió como niña pequeña y se sentó otra vez a ahorcajadas sobre mí—. ¿Otro más? —preguntó y cuando sintió como volvía a ponerme duro habló—: Oh, sí, otro más.

Esa jodida noche, volvimos a follar como dos malditos desquiciados que nunca en su vida habían tenido sexo. En algún punto después de toda la actividad física, mi cuerpo cayó en una especie de coma postcoital y la bruma se apoderó de mí.

.

.

El sonido insistente de mi celular me hizo abrir los ojos, estiré mi mano para buscarlo en la mesita de noche pero no estaba. Entonces, recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Bella y yo desnudos._

_Bella y su boca en mi polla._

_Bella extasiada mientras me comía su coño._

_Bella llorando por más._

_Bella siendo penetrada por mí. _

_Bella suplicando que me detuviera._

_Bella montándome._

Otra vez volvió a sonar el teléfono sacándome de la bruma lujuriosa en que estaba. Puse mis pies en el suelo y estuve a punto de caerme, mis músculos estaban resentidos y no aguantaban mi peso. A pasos lentos llegué hasta donde estaba el desastre de mi ropa y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, vi el identificador y en la pantalla rezaba el nombre de mi padre.

—¿Qué quieres? —ladré apenas contesté el teléfono.

—_Hijo, ¿estás bien?_ —Si no lo conociera, juraría que estaba preocupado. Rodé los ojos e hice un sonido afirmativo—. _Estaba preocupado por ti._

—¿Vas a morir o qué? El papel de buen padre no te queda —solté con sarcasmo.

—_Carlisle__…_ —suspiró exasperado—. _Son las cinco de la tarde, tu vuelo salía hace dos horas, todos estábamos preocupados por ti__;__ no dabas señales de vida, Esme sufrió un colapso nervioso_ —me reclamó.

—¿Y está viva? —pregunté.

—_S__í,__ gra..._ —Lo corté.

—Lástima que sigue viva —bromeé y escuché atentamente como se quejaba—. Ernest —volví a interrumpirlo—, para ya. El problema está solucionado, acomodo mi equipaje y me largo, nos vemos, aunque si no nos vemos es mucho mejor.

Colgué sin esperar respuesta de su parte, caminé hasta la cama de nuevo y tiré mi celular en contra de esta.

—Bella —grité a la nada.

El silencio sepulcral fue la única respuesta, caminé hasta el baño pero ella no estaba tampoco ahí. Volví a la habitación y busqué su ropa con la mirada, pero tampoco estaba, ella se había ido.

Me dejé caer boca abajo contra la cama. Mi cabeza aterrizó en la almohada, metí las manos debajo de esa y sentí un papel. Rápidamente me levanté, quité la almohada y ahí había una pequeña nota junto con sus bragas rojas perfectamente dobladas.

_Gracias por la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo._

_Bella._

Cogí las bragas y, como un depravado, las llevé hasta mi nariz olfateando su olor. Sonreí con nostalgia, quería más de ella pero eso era absolutamente imposible.

.

.

_Tres meses después_.

—_Recuerda que tienes que llegar temprano a casa y debes cancelar mis tarjetas de crédito_ —chilló Esme con su maldita voz—, _s__ería una vergüenza si la__s__ rechazan en la boutique__._ —Rodé los ojos antes de colgarle.

Muchos dicen que las personas cambian con el tiempo y eso era cierto, cambiaban para peor y de eso yo tenía la prueba fehaciente. Esme cada día estaba más perra e insoportable, desde que había vuelto de Las Vegas se había pegado a mí como un maldito chicle, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre estaba pegada a mí como una garrapata.

Al pensar en Las Vegas fue imposible no pensar en Bella. Ella se había vuelto como una especie de vicio, algo que ansiaba volver a consumir. Estaba al borde de la locura, febril del deseo y de la lujuria por ella; pero había sido tan estúpido que ni siquiera su apellido sabía, buscarla era como buscar una aguja en el fondo del mar.

Llevé mi mano hasta uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y saqué las bragas de encaje rojo. Las llevé hasta mi nariz y aspiré su olor, casi era imperceptible; pero eso era el recuerdo de que ella fue real, que lo que vivimos fue real.

Me fijé en el reloj de la pared y ya era hora de ir a mi _adorado_ hogar. Esa noche era la comida familiar que Esme había organizado para conocer a Isabella, la prometida de mi hijo. Después de casi un año sin verlo, Edward volvía a casa. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, extrañaba a mi muchacho.

Manejé como loco y en menos de quince minutos estaba entrando a casa y siendo recibido por los brazos de mi hijo, que me levantaron del suelo.

—¡Viejo! —dijo sonriente antes de besar una de mis mejillas y volverme a abrazar—. Te he echado de menos.

—Eddie —lo molesté—, que grande estás, bebé. —Apreté una de sus mejillas.

Él me dio un ligero puñetazo antes de volverme a abrazar.

—Veo que he llegado justo a tiempo. —Señalé con las manos hacia donde estaban los invitados—. ¿Dónde está la chica de tu corazón? —bromeé—. Papá tiene que darle el visto bueno.

Él soltó una carcajada y habló:

—Está con Alice en el centro comercial. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Vamos por un trago? —preguntó y yo asentí.

.

.

Estuve alrededor de una hora escuchando como Edward alababa a Isabella, por él supe que estaba estudiando fotografía y que había ido a Las Vegas a un concurso que ganó por ser una de las mejores fotógrafas del estado.

—Pa, en serio, es tan dulce, es hermosa, tienes que conocerla, quedarás aturdido por ella... —De repente se calló, se quedó mirando al frente y una sonrisa tonta apreció en su cara—. Y aquí viene —habló y estiró su mano, que fue tomada por una pequeña y delicada mano de mujer—. Papá ella es la mujer de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, Isabella.

Tuve que sostenerme de la mesa porque mis piernas fallaron y no soportaban mi peso, el vaso que tenía en la mano aterrizó de forma sorda en el suelo haciéndose añicos.

Frente a mis ojos, estaba ella, Bella. Abrí mi boca como pez fuera del agua, no había palabras. Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Sus gemidos, sus jadeos, su forma de correrse, su forma de chillar se reproducían en mi cabeza, mientras veía como ella no me sostenía la mirada.

—Isabella, este es mi papá.

Ella, como la descarada que era, extendió su mano como si fuese la maldita primera vez que nos viéramos.

—Un placer —susurró cuando su mano apretó la mía y supe que con esa mujer estaba perdido en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

_¿Bueno? Probando, probando. ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_Eso fue todo \o/_

_A ver__…__¿__les gustó este Carlisle? __¿__Nos dejan su opinión en un __RR__?_

_Feliz navidad__…__ jo, jo, jo *inserte aquí la risa de santa*_

_Como siempre, mil gracias a Flor por corregir nuestros horrores, s__ó__lo por eso tiene el cielo ganado :__P_

_Tambi__é__n mil gracias a Florencia Lara por esa portada y los __banners__ tan hermosos__.__ Much__í__simas gracias__,__ cariño._


End file.
